Red Rimmed Glasses
by akimi youngblood
Summary: Kagome has always been pessimistic about her relationship with Grimmjow because of all the types of girls he dated in the past. Finally having enough of her insecurity, she decides to change. Even if its only a little bit.


**Red Rimmed Glasses**

**So I've had this one down on paper for a while. This one of my favorite crossover pairing so I decided to go ahead and give it a shot. First Crossover guys. Enjoy or at least try XD**

* * *

Kagome walked back to her apartment with her head down, clutching the strap of her yellow back pack. 'Why did I even ask him that? Me and my stupid insecurities.'

**RRG: Flashback**

Grimmjow slammed his fist on the table. "Dammit Kagome! Told you I'm not cheating. How many times do I have to tell you that?! Don't you trust me?" Kagome winced. "Of course I trust you Grimmjow. I mean just look at you. You're so cool and popular. Why would you want to be with someone like me?" Grimmjow huffed and rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about Kagome. You need to lighten up." He said going back to eating his burger. She sighed and looked down at her barely touched food. "Sorry."

**RRG: End Flashback**

Kagome walked past one of the store windows and stopped to look at her reflection. She took in her straight hair, her plain cream long sleeved turtle neck, forest green cargo pants, black and white converse, and her faithful yellow backpack. Suddenly overcome with sadness, she crouched down, clutching he bag to her chest and closed her eyes. 'Why am I so pessimistic? Grimmjow is such a great guy and I can actually trust him. I can't be like this anymore. I have to and need to change or Grimmjow is going to give up on me.' She thought opening her eyes. A flashing light caught her attention and she looked up.

Kagome stood up slowly as that particular billboard stood out to her. 'Tokyo Optical?' She tilted her head to the side at the happy couple wearing glasses, laughing and hugging each other. But only one thing stood out to her and she read it out loud.

"Level up your beauty…hhmm."

**RRG: Next Day**

Grimmjow sighed and looked at his Galaxy S3 for what seemed to be the 40h time. "Where the hell is she? I've been here for almost two hours. She's usually here before me." He tugged at the number six necklace around his neck, restlessly and unbuttoning the top button of his light blue dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up. He dusted imaginary lent of his dark denim jeans and whipped off imaginary dirt on his black combat boots. "That's it. I'm calling her." He said determined to call her and give her a piece of his mind but he was interrupted by said person.

"Sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting long?" Grimmjow looked up and started to fuss. "Of course I was waiting long. Wha-?" He cut himself off when he saw a woman standing in front of him that he didn't recognize. She was wearing a blue halter top, a white skirt that stopped just above her knees and blue heels with flowers on either side of them on the ankles with a matching blue Prada handbag that looked familiar. He looked at her face and noticed she had blue eye shadow that somehow made her eyes doe brown eyes stand out along with the light pink lipstick that made her lips look full and plump."…I'm sorry but who are you?" Kagome pouted. "That's so mean Grimmjow. Don't you recognize your own girlfriend?" Grimmjow squinted at her before pointing at her and shouting. "KAGOME?!" She giggled. "Duh silly."

"W-W- What gives? You look different. Like really hot. I mean not that you don't usually look hot. And you curled your hair and…did you just call me silly?" She smiled. "Let's not worry about that now. Hurry up or we'll miss those dinner reservations and the movie Grimmy." She pulled him out of his chair, not giving him time to respond but only to think. 'Did she just call me Grimmy?'

On their way to the restaurant he also noticed something else about Kagome. "Since when do you wear glasses Kagome? I thought you had a perfect vision?" Instead of answering him, she giggled and laced their hands together and started to cling to his arm. "Whoa. Kagome what's up with you today? You never like being this close sometimes." Kagome looked up at him with a coy, flirty look that made him blush a little. 'She's never looked at me like that before.' "Nothing is wrong. I just feel like being close to you right now. Oh look we're here. Come on I'm starving." She said, pulling him into the restaurant. Grimmjow gawked at her. "You're hungry? _You? _You eat like a bird." Kagome huffed.

"Yes _I _am starving. A girls gotta eat." He just shook his head as they walked to the host desk. "Hi. I made reservations for two under the name Jaggerjaques." He said but noticed the guy was too busy checking out his girlfriend, who seemed to be oblivious to him looking at her as she looked around the place, to pay attention to him. "Hey yo! Can we be seated please?!" The guy snapped at of his staring trance and cleared his throat. "Uuh yes sir. Sorry right this way please." Kagome went first and Grimmjow moved to follow her but the host literally inserted himself between them as they walked to the table. "I have to go to the little girl's room. I'll be right back." The host smiled at her and put his hand on the small of her back.

"I can show you the way beautiful." His hand started to travel slowly down to her butt but was stopped when Grimmjow grabbed his wrist. "I'm sure she can find it by herself. Right baby?" Kagome looked between them and nodded. "Yeah. I'll be back soon." She left and when he was sure she was out of sight, his grip tightened on the host's wrist. "Listen," he glanced at his name tag, "Miroku. If you even so much as even glance at my girl again, you won't have your trusty hand to help you get off anymore." He squeezed his hand for emphasis making him yelp. "Do we have an understanding?" He said, showing him a feral grin and Miroku gulped.

"Crystal clear sir." He let him go and took his seat. "Good. Now I want a root beer and I'm pretty sure she wants water. Hop to it." Miroku ran to get the drinks, almost bumping into a fellow waiter on his way. Grimmjow was looking through the menu when a pair of hands covered his eyes. "Guess who?" He sighed and grabbed her hands. "You know I hate that." She giggled. "Only when your older sister Neliel does it." She gave a linger kiss on his lips and took her seat. He blinked at her. 'She kissed me without blushing.'

Miroku came back with their drinks and made sure to keep his eyes off Kagome like he was supposed to. "Have you decided on what you wanted yet?" Grimmjow ordered his usual steak and potatoes with veggies. "And I think Kagome would like a Caesar salad right?" Kagome hummed to herself then looked up from her menu. He saw hesitation flash before he eyes before smiling. "I'd like that as an appetizer please. And for dinner I would like grilled chicken with mac and cheese and mashed potatoes please." Miroku nodded keeping his eyes on his order pad. Grimmjow stared at his girlfriend as if she was from another planet. "I'll have that right out." He started to walk away when she called after him. "And bring back a Bahama Mama back please."

"Ok that's it." He walked over to her side of the table and put his hand on her forehead. "Are you sick? If you were sick you should've just stayed home and called me. I would've came over and took care of you." Kagome pushed his hand away and adjusted her glasses. "I'm find Grimmjow. I told you I'm just hungry. I just happened to be thirsty too." He put his hands on his hips. "For a Bahama Mama? You rarely drink a simple Daiquiri but you want a Bahama Mama?" Kagome shrugged. "Yeah and?" They stared each other down for a few seconds, which they never really did because Kagome would usually try to avoid it, before he finally gave in and sat down. 'Something tells me that today is going to be a long weird day.' And, just how he always liked it but was currently regretting it, Grimmjow was right.

When they went to the movies, instead of picking a romantic movie with comedy or an action movie with comedy, she picked After Earth. "Isn't that a little scary for you? You could barely watch Cowboys and Aliens without getting scared and had me sleep over with you for two weeks." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course I can handle it and Will Smith just so happens to look hot in a uniform too." He didn't know whether to be surprised at her movie choice or mad that she thought some other guy besides him was cute. Instead of always covering her eyes and screaming, she simply jumped and laughed when she did. She ended up holding his hand through the entire picture and cuddle into his side.

But what really through him off was Kagome wanting to go to a lingerie store after the movie. "You can't be serious Gome." He said, trying to pull his arm from her as she tried to pull him inside the store. "Aww come on Grimmjow. Don't you want to see me in something sexy?" She pouted at him looking up at him under her eye lashes. That stunned him long enough for her to finally pull him inside without resistance. He just followed his girlfriend around the store, trying not to stare at anything while she browsed through the store. "This one is cute. I want to try this one on." She grabbed Grimmjow's hand and pulled him to one of the changing stalls. "Wait out here."

Grimmjow sighed and crossed his arms. After listening to her move around for about three minutes, she finally pulled back the curtain a little bit. "Ne Grimmjow does this look good on me." He looked over his shoulder and felt his face heat up unlike ever before. She was wearing a cyan blue laced polka dotted bra and a matching g-string set. A light blush covered her face as well. He pulled the curtain back and turned back around. "Idiot. Don't come out someone might see you."

Kagome giggled. "But Grimmy, don't you want to see me and take this or _something_ off me?" He looked back at her from the corner of his eye. "…You mean?" She nodded. "There's a hotel nearby where we can stay the night." Grimmjow starred at her while thinking it over. 'Maybe this is a good idea. Knowing Kagome, she'll probably chicken out before we even walk through the door. And when that happens, I'll make her tell me why she's been acting so strange all day.' He smirked and looked back at her. "Ok let's go."Grimmjow thought he had everything figured out but he was wrong.

"I hope you don't mind babe but this hotel seemed to be for couples only. Like a love hotel I guess. So for tonight we're Mr. and Mrs. Jaggerjaques. But the fun will be worth it." She said, winking at him as walked into the elevator. Kagome pushed the 10th floor button and as soon as the door closed she grabbed Grimmjow by his belt loops and walked backwards until her back hit the elevator wall. "How about a taste of what come hm?" She gripped his shirt and pulled him down to her and kissed him.

Grimmjow was shocked, but that didn't stop him from responding immediately. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer. Kagome ran her hands down his chest, mewling when he nipped her lip asking for entrance which she gave. She ran her hands down his chest to the hem of his shirt and slipped her hands under it. 'She's getting bold.' Then there was a small jerk letting them know it stopped. Kagome nipped his before breaking the kiss. They walked down the hallway looking for their room number. It was mostly silent, but they could still hear certain 'things' happening.

'This should be making her blush for sure.' He glanced over at Kagome to confirm this but she wasn't affected at all. She just looked up at him and smiled and grabbed his hand. They finally made it to room and opened the door. The room was bathed in soft lamp light. They walked past a cream colored room with a sofa, a love seat to match and a TV on one side while the other side had the kitchen. They walked through it and into a red bedroom with a matching bed spread on the king sized bed and white pillows and night stand on either side of the bed. The room had floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the city. Kagome sat on one side of the bed while Grimmjow sat on the other.

"Aren't you going to take off your clothes?" She said, taking of her own clothes. Grimmjow turned to face her. "Ugh! I can't take it anymore. Kagome tell me what's going. You've been acting weird all day. New hair, clothes and make up. This isn't like you at all." Kagome stayed turned away from him in nothing but her bra and panties sitting very still before she turned and smiled at him. "Alright your turn. Take your clothes off Grimmy." She pushed him down on the bed and pulled at his clothes. "Hey Kagome cut it out. Don't pull like that or you'll rip the buttons off. This is my favorite shirt." Kagome smirked. "I'll buy you a new one. But we both know you have a ton of these shirts at your house though." Two minutes later, she got rid of all of Grimmjow's clothes except for his black boxer briefs and his necklace.

They were currently in a 69 with Kagome on top poking little Grimmjow through the boxer briefs. "Seems like lil Grimmy is almost ready to play." She pulled down his boxers and moved her hand up and down his length. Grimmjow hissed and gripped her thighs. "Whoa Kagome. H-Hold on a sec." Kagome giggled as she rubbed the head of his cock with her thumb. "You would like me to 'hold on' wouldn't you Grimmjow? But do I have to do all the work?" She said, looking over her shoulder and pouting at him while wiggling her hips from side to side. 'Aw to hell with it.' He grinned back at her. "Of course not." He pulled her panties to the side and gave her hot center a teasing lick, making her moan in thanks.

Kagome did the same thing before taking in as much of Grimmjow as she could. She used her tongue to push the head to the roof of her mouth to lick the underside of his cock. He moaned and thrust his tongue inside her, making her mewl and push back against him. She pumped what she couldn't fit into her mouth and scraped her teeth lightly against his dick causing him to buck against her in pleasure and surprise. 'Where the hell did she learn that?' Lucky for them, and unknown, Kagome had no gag reflex. His bucking only caused him to slide deeper into her mouth. Grimmjow jerked away from her with a shout.

"Kagome!" Kagome hummed and took advantage of the new discovery and swallowed around him. "O fuck. Kagome mmm wait a minute." Kagome ignored him and pulled back to lick the underside before going back to the head. She ran her tongue back and forth over the top before taking him again all in one go and swallowing two times. The only warning she got was Grimmjow gripping her thighs tightly before he became rigid. She tried to swallow as much as she could but couldn't and pulled back. The rest of his cum landed on her chest and Kagome gasped at how hot it was on her skin and pumped him through his release.

Grimmjow collapsed back on the bed, breathing hard. "That…that was...new." She giggled and scooped up some of his spunk with her fingers. "Wow. A lot came out." She sat up and looked over her shoulder at him and licked her fingers. "Am I that good?" He groaned. "Kagome." She winked at him. "Well I'm not done with you yet." She said pulling her panties off. "I don't know if I can go again. I'm beat Kagome." Kagome shot him a half hearted glare over her shoulder before turning all the way around. "Oi quit your gripping. Besides," she started grinding against his cock, "Don't you want to fuck me Grimmjow?" She gasped, grinding her hips down, his head grazing her clit each time.

"Yeah. You know I do." He groaned. Kagome sat up, and got rid of her bra too tossing it to the floor. She hovered over him and smiled. "Good because tonight I'm going to make you cum a lot." She said, then lowered her body slowly onto his cock. They're breath was caught in their throat together and Grimmjow grabbed her hips. "So tight." Kagome rested her hands when she felt her hips meet his. She felt her hips shaking as well as her voice when she spoke. "Th-There. It's a-all in." He unconsciously nodded. "Kagome you feel so good." She moaned and pulled herself up slowly then dropped down faster.

Encouraged by Grimmjow's moans and the look of pleasure on his face that she's never seen before, Kagome moved faster and harder. "Oh Grimm you're so big." She mewled, digging her nails into his chest just how he liked it. He hissed at the new feeling of pleasure. "You're actually being rough." He grunted in surprise. He reached up and grabbed her breasts and rubbed his thumbs over her pebbled flesh. "I might not last long." He laughed breathlessly and pinched her nipples. Kagome let out a lust filled shout at how sensitive her nipples were becoming. "It's ok. You can ooo cum as much as you mmm you want." She leaned down and nipped at his lips before going lower and started to nip at his neck. He gasped and bucked up into her, making her glasses slip a little to the point where she could see his face a little bit. She started to panic, feeling her old self rise to surface.

'No. Not now.' She tried to fix them but Grimmjow bucked again, harder than the first time making her glasses fall. "No!" It felt like she watched the glasses fly in slow motion before they fell with a soft thump against the sheets. Grimmjow opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them, when he felt Kagome's heat leave his chest and saw her sitting up. He saw her covering her face. "Kagome?" He tilted his head to the side. "Um…I'm sorry." He did a double take when he saw a familiar blush on her face. "Kagome…you..." He sat up to get a closer look but she leaned away from him and turned her head to the side. "Just wait a sec. I just need to get my glasses." Grimmjow growled and grabbed her hand.

"What the hell for? You never needed glasses before. Your vision is perfect right?" He stared at her intently but she turned her head to the side. "You don't want to look at me?" Kagome whimpered and turned her head to the side. "That's not it." He snorted. "You just can't look at me without those glasses fucking up your eyes. Look at me. I mean really look at me for once Kagome!" She jumped then turned to look at him. "Grimmjow…" He let took a deep frustrated breath then pushed her back until she was lying down. "Wait Grimmjow. What are you doing?" He pushed her knees back until they almost touched her shoulder and pushed in deeper.

"Aahh oh no! Don't Grimmjow! This is embarrassing!" She whimpered but it turned into a moan at how deep he was. "Look at me!" He yelled and she immediately turned to look at him. "See? We're connected." He said, his voice unusually soft to her ears along with his eyes. "Let me show you how I really feel about you. The real you." Kagome felt her throat tighten with emotion and her eyes sting. "Grimmjow." He moved her legs to hook them over his elbows and started where they left off with a slow, loving but hard pace. Kagome closed her eyes and gripped his sides. "Mmm Grimm."

Grimmjow leaned down and nipped at the spot between her shoulder and neck. "Don't look away from me. Keep your eyes on me." He grunted feeling her tighten around him. He reached down and rubbed her clit. Kagome arched up at the jolt of pleasure and struggled to keep her eyes open. "Grimm!" She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. "I love it when you scream my name Kagome." She blushed and was about to respond but he decided to take it up a notch and moved faster. "It feels like the first time every time we do it because you're so tight. You always blush so beautifully for me too. I love that about you Kagome."

Kagome moaned and wrapped her legs around him as felt a heat unlike any other build inside her, becoming hotter and hotter with every thrust. 'I feel so close to him right now. It feels so good.' "Grimm! O yes so good! I can't take much more!" He groaned. "It's ok baby. Go ahead and let go for me. Cum for me." He growled lowly. Kagome shiver at the command it his tone and grab the sheets at the over whelming feeling of pleasure it caused her. "O fuck! Grimmjow!" He gave her one more push by pinching her clit and pushed her over the edge. "GRIMMJOW!" She buried her face in his neck as rode the waves of her sweet release. He gave three more hard thrust before he finally reached his end as well. Kagome keened at the heat flooding inside her.

Grimmjow collapsed on his elbows so he didn't crush her and buried his face in her neck to catch his breath. Kagome was doing the same and ran her fingers through his sweaty cyan hair, making him make a suspicious rumbling sound that sounded like a purr. He kissed her neck again making her giggle. He chuckled and sat up enough to kiss her cheek. When he looked at her she blushed like always but she refused to look away this time. "There you are. I like you just like this sweet heart." He brushed her bangs back to kiss his forehead. "I thought you liked how I acted today. You dated girls like that before right?" He shrugged." Yes but I like…no love you more. Don't go changing on me again. I love this Kagome more than anything else in the world. You're perfect just the way you are."

"Grimmjow…I love you too." She smiled. "So much." He gave her one of those rare smiles he only reserved for the ones he cared about and kissed her. He rolled over until she was on top but something poked him in the back and he broke the kiss. "Ouch." Grimmjow reached under him and pulled out the red rimmed glasses. Both of them looked at it before Kagome took hem and threw them across the room.

* * *

**So review and let me know how I did :D**


End file.
